


Sleepy

by Adorable_Dodo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Dodo/pseuds/Adorable_Dodo
Summary: A little MikexDoll I did these days...Hope you like it!!





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first work here. Please, English isn't my native language and I apologize for (m)any mistakes...  
> Yes... I am trash.  
> And... yes, I am terrified to post this here.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or review... I really want to get better at this!!
> 
> I don't own the Rebornica characters or FNAF!!!

She felt like had just got to bed when the light woke her. Doll grumbled trying to turn in her boyfriend’s bed, her room didn’t get sunlight during morning, but he kept her in place with a arm on her waist. The way his breath on the back of her neck ended in a low grunt made clear he was still sleeping. They weren’t officially together for long and she hadn’t a lot of chances to sleep peacefully in his house until the last night.

Of course, it wasn’t the first time they slept together, Doll and Mike were forced to assume what they had the day she missed the time to run away from his bed. Mike’s roommates invaded his bedroom without a warning, thinking he was alone. 

The ironic thing is that Phone and Fritz got into his room to warn that Jeremy needed help to look after her, because Doll didn’t slept at home. She laughed remembering their faces when they saw the couple on the bed… Mike on top of her, kissing her neck… A little later and they would see so much more...

She felt her face flush at the thought… The night before was intense too… That’s why she was only in her panties… Doll pushed him closer to her body, arching her back to feel the warmth from him. Mike narrowed his arms on her, grumbling, and she felt her body getting hot for another reason... 

-Hey, Mike. Time to get up.- she said in a low voice, trying to face him.

He kept her in place again, sinking his face in her neck.

-Just five more minutes, Doll...

The way his voice vibrated on her sensitive skin didn’t help a little...

-Mike… Please… I need to go home…- she tried in a lazy voice, waving her body against his.

This always worked… When she talked about leaving he would grab her and give a reason to stay a little more… a really GOOD reason… She waited… And waited... The sound of his heavy breath returned.

-I can’t believe… - she sighed in despair.

Took her phone to know the time. She had a huge pile of things to do just waiting at home and had left them for later to enjoy the weekend with him… Took a deep breath, trying to get away from his arm, but, before she could, a bright idea flashed her mind.

Lowered her hand to the middle of her legs, feeling how wet she was already, while grabbing his hand against her belly. Twirled her fingers slowly over the lace, enjoying the wave of pleasure it sent to her body. She pushed his hand over her breast and, instinctively, he squeezed lightly, muttering something she didn’t get. Doll forced her fingers through the fabric, jerking her hips and rubbing her ass against him… What she wouldn’t do for him to wake up and help her out with that...

A more intense movement made her whine out loud, and Mike’s hand held her more firmly against him… Doll freeze, scared he had wake up… That would end her plan... He muttered her name and went back to deep sleep, after a long breath. Doll let the air out slowly, hoping his dream was a good one… And by the volume she felt against her ass, probably was...

She got up slowly, to not wake him up, and took of her soaked panties, wrapping it in his hands… And hoping it would make him wake up as horny as she was now. Put on her clothes and took her bag from the floor. When she was on the door, she changed her mind and went back to the bed, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

-Love you.- she said in a low voice, the courage to say it directly to him still didn’t appeared.

He opened a sleepy smile when she moved away and Doll left the room in silence, feeling her heart warm.


End file.
